Legend of the Wishing Charm
by dsguy411
Summary: Jenny has come across a map that leads to a wish-granting charm, and everyone wants it for their own desires.  One of them is a person whose his and Jenny's ancestor were involved in the legend.
1. Prologue: The Tale of Legends

Legend of the Wishing Charm

Prologue

By dsguy411

**Here's my next story that I am working on. Here is the Prologue, so enjoy. And remember to read and review. :D  
**

_Danville 100 Years Ago_

In woods on the outskirts of the city was a lone figure running underneath the moonlight. The figure was feminine in appearance and seemed to be in a quick hurry. Following her was another figure that was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, trying to catch up to the girl.

"Give it up," shouted the figure chasing the girl in a male voice, "I will soon have it, so there's no use trying to run away from me!"

The girl just kept running from the guy. She ran through the bushes, trying to lose her chaser, but the guy kept pursuing her with no signs of quitting. He would not stop until he gets the thing that the girl has.

"Give me the map, NOW!" the man shouted.

"Never," responded the girl.

She jumped off a nearby ledge and rolled into a ditch hidden within the bushes. The girl knew that where it was because she knew the forest pretty well. The man landed after jumping off the same ledge that she leapt from. Thinking that she kept running forward, he continued to give chase.

"You can't run away from me forever, Jennelle!" he shouted before being gone from sight.

"Thank goodness he's gone," Jennelle said, taking a sigh of relief.

She emerged from the ledge and walked into the moonlight. Jennelle had brown eyes and hair, wearing an elegant golden dress. She looked around, making sure the coast is clear. Feeling safe, Jennelle took out a small chest and opened it, revealing a rolled up map inside.

"I can't let him get this map," she said to herself as she closed the chest, "I can't let anyone get it. The treasure it leads to must never be found."

She turned back to the ditch and jumped inside. Jennelle dug a small hole, placed the chest inside, and buried it. Letting out another sigh of relief, she climbed out of the ledge and started heading back home.

Meanwhile, Jennelle's chaser ran out of the forest, upset that he couldn't find her. The man had brown hair, wore a black vest and pants, and his eyes were barely seen due to the darkness.

"No," he said in frustration, "I can't believe that I lost her!"

He thrashed around, upset that he failed to snatch the map from her.

**This story is just setup for the next chapter, which will be up sometime this week.**


	2. Chapter 1: Danville Tree Festival

Legend of the Wishing Charm

Chapter 1

By dsguy411

**Here's Chapter 1. Enjoy.**

_Danville Present Day_

The sun started to rise up and greet the city of Danville, with its rays shining on the buildings. The sunlight eventually reached the house of one particular citizen. She was asleep when the sun shined through the window and into her eyes. The teen tried to block the light until she finally woken up, remembering what day it was.

"Today's the day," the girl shouted with glee.

After changing into her regular clothes, the girl walked out of the house and embraced the morning sun. She wore her yellow shirt, an orange peace medallion, and her orange skirt. She looked at the skies of Danville and smiled. She knew that today was going to be great.

* * *

"What to do, what to do," Phineas wondered as he and his stepbrother sat on the steps in front of their house, "I just wish I knew what to do today."

Just then, he noticed the girl walking down past their house, still happy as ever.

"Hey there, Jenny," Phineas shouted, immediately grabbing her attention.

"Oh, hello, Phineas," Jenny responded, she looked slightly to her right and noticed Phineas stepbrother and said to him, "Hi, Ferb."

"Hey," the British boy spoke.

"So what's going on, you look mighty happy today," Phineas said, noticed Jenny's good mood that she was in.

"Well I'm very excited for today," she answered, "Do you know what day it is?"

Phineas tried to remember what was so special about today. It couldn't have been Jenny's birthday today. That's not for another couple of weeks. He tried to think until Ferb showed him a calendar with today's date being circled. Phineas read the date and realized what that day was that made Jenny so cheery.

"I get it now," he said, "Today is the Danville Tree Festival."

"Yes, yes it is," Jenny said, picking Phineas up and spinning around a few times, "And this year I get to help with planting the young saplings so that they can grow up to be healthy trees."

"That's great," Phineas replied, getting dizzy from all the spinning, "Could you put me down now?"

Jenny placed Phineas back onto the ground and the boy was trying not to tumble down. When his dizziness wore off, he heard a window being opened.

"What's with all that racket?" Candace shouted out of her window. She immediately saw Jenny hanging around her brothers and asked, "Hey, Jenny? What are you doing with my brothers?"

"I'm just telling them of my role in the Danville Tree Festival," she explained.

The more Phineas heard of the festival, the more fun it sounded to him. He decided that he would like to go so he asked Jenny, "Hey, can I come to the festival?"

"Of course, the more the merrier," Jenny answered.

Phineas was thrilled with the answer. He then turned towards his stepbrother and asked, "How about you, Ferb? Would you like to come along with us?"

Ferb gave his stepbrother a thumbs up, meaning that he would like to come along. Then, Phineas thought about his sister, so he turned his head towards Candace and asked, "Hey, sis, would you…"

"Don't think about asking me," she interrupted, "I have plans of my own today."

"Very well then," said Phineas. He and his stepbrother started walking with Jenny to go to the Danville Tree Festival. Within all the excitement of it, Phineas almost forgot to notice a certain lack of egg-laying mammals in the area. "Hey, where's Perry," he asked.

* * *

Perry was already in his secret lair with his fedora already on, where he was being briefed with today's mission from Major Monogram via computer.

"Greetings, Agent P," said Major Monogram, "As we all know, today's the Danville Tree Festival and the mayor, Roger Doofenshmirtz, will be hosting the event. This means the Dr. Doofenshmirtz may crash in so he can humiliate his brother. I want you to make sure Dr. Doofenshmirtz goes nowhere near his brother. Monogram, out."

As soon as the transmission ended, Perry got out of his chair to begin another one of his missions to stop the mad scientist.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a certain factory in downtown Danville, two Ninja-sans were play marbles with each other. One Ninja-san was about to make his move when all of a sudden, their creator walked through the circle and kicked the marbles away.

"This is so unfair!" Damon shouted, stomping the ground with each step, "Of all the days for the festival to be celebrated on, it had to be this one!"

The Ninja-sans gave each other confused looks. They watched as their master walked through the door and slammed it shut. The sound of the slam caused them to flinch. What would make their master so upset?

* * *

The Danville Tree Festival has just begun on the outskirts of the woods. Phineas, Ferb, and Jenny have already arrived at the scene. Jenny had just gotten the saplings that she was going to plant while the brothers were getting their shovels ready for the planting. They were looking for their assigned spot when they spotted Isabella with the Fireside Girls, who also had saplings and shovels. Isabella soon noticed Phineas with his stepbrother and Jenny. Upon seeing him, Isabella asked, "Hey Phineas, Whatcha doin'"?

"We're helping Jenny plant trees for the festival," he answered.

"Really," she replied, "Well me and the Fireside Girls are here to earn out 'Tree-Planting' Patch."

"Awesome," Phineas replied, "Well, we'll see you later, we're going to go find out assigned spot."

"Okay, see you later," said Isabella.

As Phineas, Ferb, and Jenny went off to find their spots, another person arrived at the festival. It was Damon with Tesla standing right next to him. However, Damon was still in a bad mood, as he was hanging his head down low.

"Why did we come here," he asked.

"Come on," Tesla replied, "You can't let one family embarrassment stop you from having fun in this festival. We should find a spot where we can plant trees."

"I don't feel like it," he said.

Tesla looked at his master with worry. He knew why he was acting so strangely once a year. He wished that there was a way to make him feel better.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, and Jenny had found their assigned spot. It was not that far away from an edge of a cliff. Phineas and Ferb started to dig the spot to plant the first sapling while Jenny looked around the area. The area was filled with so much nature that she was very cheery. She graced around the field when she got her foot caught on a small root. She tripped and fell through the bushes at the foot of the cliff. Phineas and Ferb heard the sound of the bush rustling so they rushed towards the scene.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Phineas asked.

"I'm fine," Jenny said, "I just tripped is all. It looks like that there is a ditch behind this bush, and I think that I found something."

She climbed out of the hidden ditch with a chest in her arms, and Phineas and Ferb helped her out all the way. Jenny placed the chest down and the three gazed upon it. They noticed a name was engraved on the lid, which said "Jennelle".

"Who is this 'Jennelle' person?" Phineas wondered.

"I don't know but it sounds familiar," Jenny said. She could help but have a feeling that she heard that name somewhere before.

Tesla was walking around the area alone, finding a spot for him and his master. He kept looking and he noticed the three staring at the chest. Not wanting to be spotted, he quickly hid into the bushes. He watched as Jenny opened up the chest, revealing a map inside. Tesla could not believe his eyes.

"They found it," he said in amazement, "They actually had found it. Maybe there is a way to cheer my master up after all."

He got out of the bushes to find his master, eager to tell him of the good news.

**Things are going to get interesting. Stay tuned for Chapter 2.**


End file.
